


My Wave, My Shark

by jenstraflintlocked



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenstraflintlocked/pseuds/jenstraflintlocked
Summary: title from Oh Wonder - SharkSet pre-witch finders.thanks to the discord chat for the assistance and inspiration. Out of the wisdom of the three L's.Featuring my glow in the dark underwear and ofc, a shork.needs editing, will do so later





	My Wave, My Shark

They’d lost the Doctor, a rare occurrence. When Yaz and the others were sleeping or eating, the Doctor mainly stayed tinkering the console room. The three other occasions they hadn’t found her there, she’d been in the library reading or the workshop, building some strange device that she immediately launched into a lecture on the moment they walked through the door. Not that exploring the TARDIS was particularly arduous or boring, it wasn’t like traipsing round a shopping centre trying to find an errant sister or distracted parents. There were so many rooms to peek in and be intrigued by. She suspected Graham and Ryan had already been lost to such rooms. Yaz passed the time by imagining them all playing hide and seek and wondering if they could break the Guinness World Record for longest game. If there was such a record. If not, they could easily set one. She suspected the TARDIS was having fun showing her interesting rooms, she was sure the ship could take her to the Doctor immediately.

It occurred to Yaz that perhaps the Doctor was doing something private and therefore the TARDIS was protecting her from being disturbed. But the moment she thought that, she opened up a door and found herself on a balcony above a large pool. It was huge. Longer than even a 50 metre Olympic pool. Nervously, she edged to peer down into the pool. There was light coming from a large glass ceiling above her, although where the light was coming from was anybody’s guess. There was something mesmerising about the way the light was reflected by the constantly moving water. The ripples looked like silver fish, appearing and disappearing in an instant. The Doctor probably had met some such fish in her travels.

Yaz hadn’t been swimming since school, and the torturous lessons. It wasn’t that she was necessarily a bad swimmer, but with 30 other screaming children, whacking each other with floats and sword fighting with pool noodles, they hadn’t been productive. If she’d know the TARDIS had a pool, this big and quiet, she would’ve brought a swimming costume. She was beginning to be hypnotised by the motion of the water and meandered down the steps to the pool edge.

“Yaz!” the Doctor calling out her name almost made her fall in. “What’re you doing here?”

“Looking for you. We thought we’d lost you.” Yaz turned and choked. “What…what’re you wearing Doctor??”

“Um. I didn’t have a woman’s swim suit. So…” The Doctor folded her arms across her chest. She was wearing her white long sleeved t-shirt and what looked to be scarlet sequinned bikini bottoms. The Doctor caught Yaz staring. “They were River’s. I took her swimming with the reed fish on Galahasid.”

Yaz coughed and averted her eyes. “You should get a proper swim suit if you’re planning to go for a swim. The chlorine will ruin your t-shirt.”

“Um. Well. I’m not really…planning per se. It…” The Doctor rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, glancing nervously at the water.

“You’re not…scared are you?” Yaz almost laughed. She’d seen the Doctor run at spiders the size of a small car.

“No! Not really. It’s just, y’know. New body. Haven’t done a lot of things in it yet. And it’s not just a new body. It’s a new, new body. Entirely new.”

“Swimming isn’t really any different for women y’know. Anyways. You won’t feel any better about swimming wearing that. C’mon.” Yaz beckoned for the Doctor to follow her. Once again, it seemed, the Time Lord needed some fashion advice.

“No! This is important. Never know when I might need to be able to swim.” The Doctor moved back to the edge of the pool, swinging her arms. “Need to be able to do it.”

“Doctor, how long have you been here?” Yaz folded her arms.

“Um. A while. Why? Was it long?”

“We thought we’d lost you! Ryan and Graham are combing the TARDIS still as we speak. Probably.” Yaz was still sceptical about them not getting distracted.

“Sorry.” The Doctor winced.

“Seriously. Come on. We’ll get you a new cozzie and then we can all swim with you.” Yaz jerked a thumb in the direction of the neat pile of clothes left on a bench.

“That’s the last thing I need. Witnesses.” The Doctor gave in and pulled her boxer shorts towards her. Yaz hastily turned around.

“Yeah, but we’re all Team TARDIS aren’t we?” she tried to assuage the Doctor’s fears. “Besides, bet you anything the boys can’t swim.”

The only sound was rustling clothing. “Done.” The Doctor said wearily.

“C’mon. We can leave them in the TARDIS for now.” Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s hand.

It was a surprisingly short trip from the pool to the console room, considering how long it had taken Yaz to find the pool in the first place. It confirmed for Yaz the TARDIS’s ability to change its dimensions and layout as it suited. It also deposited them very handily, just outside Meadowhall shopping centre.

“Well, we’ll definitely be able to find something in here.”

The Doctor paled at the size of the place and the amount of shops, but followed Yaz through the centre. They traipsed through M&S, the Doctor scrunched her nose up at the swimming suits in H&M and failed to be impressed at any in Sports Direct. “They’re all so boring! Look at them! I can’t wear them. They’ve got no colour. They’re all…ugh.”

Yaz smiled at the shop assistant who was giving them evil eyes and dragged the Doctor out. “Debenhams might have something?”

“Ugh.”

“Or Primark?”

“Primark?”

“Well seeing as I’m assuming you don’t have any cash again, the cheaper option is the one to go for.”

“Hnn.” The Doctor shrugged and they set off for Primark.

“Here we are. Next to Next.” Yaz tried to laugh. The Doctor was looking tired and grumpy and she didn’t hold out much hope for finding something the Timelord would agree to wear.

It was too hot and crowded, but they fought their way to the lingerie section.

“Boring. Too frilly. Too flowery.” The Doctor dismissed each one out of hand.

“Well, what do you want? A one piece? Bikini?” That got some very interesting images in Yaz’s head.

“I want this!” The Doctor held up a white tank top with black straps. It had rainbows, not to dissimilar to her top running down the sides. “And…” she darted off into the men’s section and found a pair of bright blue trunks, “these.” She held them up to herself and looked at Yaz, daring her to find fault with it.

Yaz shrugged. “Looks great Doctor.” She would’ve agreed to most anything by that point. It was worse than shopping with her sister, it really was. The Doctor handed the items to her and Yaz joined the long queue. “D’you want to wait outside?” The Doctor was already rummaging in all the dump bins and critiquing all the movies in the impulse buy sections.

“Nah. I’m alright.” The Doctor held up a chapstick. “Can I get some of this too? Strawberry scented. I like strawberries. Or at least, I think I do. Haven’t had them yet. Shall we get some strawberries too?”

“Let’s just…get these and get out.” Yaz snatched the chapstick up as well and thanked whatever retail gods were watching when a cashier became available.

10 minutes, later, they were back in the TARDIS. Graham and Ryan were lounging against the console, looking judgey.

“Don’t ask.” She shook her head, handing the Doctor the bag with her newly purchased swimming outfit in it.

“Nice little shopping trip was it?” Graham asked.

“No.” Yaz scowled at him. “C’mon. We’re gonna help the Doctor learn to swim.”

“I already know how to swim Yaz! I told you!” the Doctor called back over her shoulder as they all set off down the first corridor. “I just…don’t know how to in this body.”

“Um…I don’t…I’m not the best swimmer either.” Ryan admitted.

“He means he can’t swim at all. Can’t even float!” Graham shook his head.

They emerged from a doorway poolside. Ryan slipped and nearly fell over on the tiles. Yaz suddenly realised a massive problem that had only just occurred to her. In all the fuss over getting the Doctor a swimming outfit, none of the rest of them had picked one up.

“No shame in that!” The Doctor disappeared into a changing room at the side of the pool.

“Um…if we’re all…swimming…” Graham had also realised the major flaw in this plan.

Ryan was sitting on a bench taking his shoes off and balling up his socks. “Or attempting to.” He muttered, hanging up his jacket.

“Son. What’re you planning on wearing?” Graham asked. “Cos it’s been a long time since I went skinny dipping…”

“Thanks for that image Graham.” Yaz winced.

“Just be like them life saving skills lessons when we all had to wear pyjamas.” Ryan shrugged, unperturbed. He stood, wearing his t-shirt and boxers. “Go on then Yaz. I feel self-conscious like this.”

“You are not getting me stripped down like that.” Graham relented and took off his shoes at least.

“Ta-dah!” The Doctor flung back the changing room door and walked out. Yaz had bent down to undo her shoelaces and nearly fell over and faceplanted the tiles. The tank top was a little too short to reach down to the trunks and all in all the entire outfit was just one massive gay panic inducer. Ryan smirked when he saw Yaz’s expression. “Ryan! Good lad. All ready.”

“I’m ready too Doc.” Graham folded his arms, daring her to comment on his vest and sand coloured trousers ensemble.

Flushing furiously, Yaz fumbled taking her jeans off.

“Ooh! I like your boxer shorts!” The Doctor’s face lit up. “They’ve got moons and planets and stars all over ‘em! Do they glow in the dark? They look like they glow in the dark.” she bent closer to have a look. Yaz panicked and stepped away.

Into thin air.

“YAZ!!” The Doctor reached out futilely to try and grab her, getting soaked with the resultant splash. She didn’t even hesitate, but belly flopped in after her.

Ryan looked at Graham and shrugged. “I never could get the hang of swimming but…” he took a deep breath, ran unsteadily towards the edge and then dive bombed in after the others.

Graham had got splashed by Yaz’s fall, further sprayed by the Doctor’s belly flop and was now drenched enough by Ryan’s dive bomb that he gave up and sat on the edge, gently easing himself into the water. He considered himself far too old for any other entrance.

“Yaz!” The Doctor was splashing around, panicking not only at not being able to see Yaz, the chlorine water having blinded her slightly but also because she was in! The water!

“Hey Doc! Look!” Graham pointed to a little way down the pool and underwater.

“Oh wow!” Ryan was clinging to the bar along the side of the pool. “She can swim okay.”

“Yaz!” The Doctor called again and dived underneath the water. She relaxed. She knew how to do this swimming lark. She remembered. She’d been good at it. Even better than Yaz. She flipped over on her back to stare up at the water’s surface. Her hair drifted around her field of vision. Bubbles broke from her nose and mouth and rose upwards. It was peaceful, like being suspended in space but without the nearly dying. Yaz’s face suddenly appeared above her, concerned. She gave a double thumbs up and then swam to the surface.

“You okay?” Yaz asked.

“Yup! Shall we put the wave machine on?”

“No.” Graham, Ryan and Yaz all said in unison.

“Aw. Okay. How about a race?”

“I thought you could barely swim?” Yaz reminded her.

“I just couldn’t remember! I remember now. All that adrenaline, diving after you.”

“I think you’d beat me.” Yaz shook her head. “How about we just swim?”

“How about…floats! Novelty floats!” The Doctor swam to the side of the pool and hauled herself out. Yaz took a moment to appreciate shoulder muscles and water cascading and other such revelations. Until she noticed Ryan grinning at her. Luckily the moment was broken by a massive inflatable shark being tossed into the water between them, shortly followed by the Doctor diving in after it. She created her own waves as she swam behind it, propelling it through the water towards Yaz.

“Hop on!” The Doctor patted the small dent in the shark’s back, just behind the fin. “I’ll give you a ride. His name's Sheila.”

Yaz didn't question the "his name" and scrambled on and sat there. It was the size of a small dinghy, and like a dinghy, had a small rope all around the side of it. The Doctor grabbed the rope in both hands, either side of the shark’s toothy mouth and then swam backwards as fast as she could, grinning up at Yaz when the young woman laughed at loud. This was far more fun than swimming lessons at school and Yaz thought she might visit the TARDIS pool often in the future. Neither of them noticed when Ryan and Graham disappeared to dry off and change clothes.


End file.
